Shining Moon Light
by Vienetta
Summary: Ellena and Sophie are the best of best friends, almost sisters. Remember how to be young, lost and in love? Take some jealous people and add them to the mix and you've got a good story about two girls who made they teenage life thru with some awesome boys
1. Saved by a teenage girl

**Ellie's POV**

- Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! – The medium slim girl with dark brown hair screamed into my ear. In a way to kind of protect myself, I put my hands over ears.

- Jeez... Sophie... Could you be any louder! – after a few seconds I hissed thru teeth, taking a brush to comb my long, blonde locks.

- Sorry Ellie – she said more quietly – I'm just so, so SO exited. – She looked into the mirror examining slowly her clothes.

- Don't say sorry. Just don't do this again – I shoot her a hard look.

- Ok. Chill, will ya? – Sophie Willis, my best of best friends, almost sister, smiled at me – We're about to meet BTR! Isn't it amazing? – She chirped and I groaned. Don't get me wrong. I didn't say that I don't like them. It just... I can't feel anything towards them if I have to be honest. I don't know these boys. But... I just can't tolerate stuck up celebrities. And every wannabe star is the same – spoiled.

- Oh don't act like you don't like the blond one… - she suggested.

- Kendall – I mocked.

- Exactly my point – she snapped her fingers and quiet 'click!' was spread around the room – You like them – arguing with her was always pointless – They're soooo beautiful. Logan with his back flips, Kendall with his green green eyes, Carlos with black helmet and his craziness. And last but not least James. With a special move of flipping his hair – _Yeah, Kendall has one too,_ I added in my head – And his smile… And his voice… body… - She was going on and on with her rant – How I love to be with him – And a dreamy smile on her face.

- Sophie… - I shook her body with much more force than it was necessary – STOP! Dreaming! You're a model, and actually a smart one! So the guy who doesn't want to have you must be at least stupid. When he meets you he will instantly fall in love – Something behind her caught my eye.

- But his FREAKING! JAMES! D… - I shut her mouths with my hand.

- Stop talking about some pointless guy – I said with anger. This whole Big Time Rush speech gets on my nerves. I swear the one thing she was talking for about 2 weeks now is this band and how cute is James – I heard enough about them, so STOP! STOP saying BTR done that, Carols did this, Logan said this, James smile is so sweet and Kendall… Kendall... - And just like that I shook my head and move to the photo shoot place adding – And BTW, their right beside you! – I heard a small gasp and then a chorus of 'Hi!' I know my shout out wasn't Grammy worthy, but you know what? Sue me. I had a job to be done! If you're guessing I'm a model, yeah... You're right. I'm Ellena L. Rugh and L stands for Luna, my grandmother name. My friends call me simple Ellie or El. And Sophia, yep. She's a model too.

**Kendall's POV**

We were about to approached two cute girls when one of them hissed to another with anger:

- I heard enough about them, so STOP! STOP saying BTR done that, Carols did this, Logan said this, James smile is so sweet and Kendall… Kendall... – and then she walked off huffing. I looked at guys and Carlos just shrugged his arms.

- Hey! I'm Sophia Willis, but call me Sophie – the dark haired girl with big smile introduce herself to us in a second we stopped in front of her – And this pure evil over there – She pointed to the beautiful blond girl. The one who just screamed at her – Is my best friend Ellena L. Rugh, but you can go with just Ellie. And she's not that snotty in reality, just have a really bad day... or I should say week.

- L? – Asked confused Logan.

- Yep. L for Luna, her lovely grandma name.

- So from the very beginning... She doesn't like us? – Carlos definitely got hit too much in head.

- SOPH! I'm counting to 5 and I want to see you ready standing beside me! And stop flirting with those Superstars! Mister Green blouse already like you, so get your ass here! – After that Sophie gasped with embarrassment. _Wait a minute... The guy in green is James!_ I thought.

- And you asked if she likes you... – She quickly made her way to the blond chick.

- Yeah. She definitely DON'T like us. But why... – _That was a good question James_, and I'm gonna find the answer. We moved to the photographer and examined the models. I could tell the blond one, Ellie, was the most beautiful. With light shiny blond curly hair reaching her waist and piercing ocean blue eyes she looked like a Greek goddess. She smiled politely to one of her co-model and then send an apologetic look to Sophie, which gladly took it with a crooked smile. The angelic looked on her face disappeared as soon as photographer spoke to them.

**Again Ellie's POV**

- Girls, I resume you already know these boys – The photographer, Gary, pointed behind him, where all squad of BTR stood.

- Actually only Sophie introduce herself. Me, Theresa and Ellie didn't – I looked at my co-model Tiffany. _Great going Tiff! Just throw yourself at them _I thought. _Ok, Elson! Be nice. They might be good. MIGHT be. Not HAVE TO be_ I chanted to myself.

- Hey I'm Kendall – this soft voice brought me back to reality. I took the vision away from Tiffany and looked into eyes of the boy – Nice to meet you Elle. – I must say I got lost in his emerald eyes. They have so many shades of green in them and even a hint of warm brown. My friend nudged me into ribs giving me back my rational thinking.

- It's Ellena or Ellie – I snapped rudely – Nice to meet you too, Kendall. Or not – the last part I added in a whisper, but I guess he heard that, because he was looking at me with a smirk on face. We meet the rest and then my worst nightmare has been said.

- Now when you know echother, you'll be posing with boys for a special edition of wall calendar for All-Stars. I'm pairing Logan with Tiffany, James with Sophie – a small squeal was heard – Kendall with… - _please say Theresa, please say Theresa, please say Theresa!_ – Ellie – _Damn!_ – And Theresa and Carlos. So pair up, go to the stylist and then I call you when it's your turn. We take some pictures here and some in the open air.

- I'm sorry Mr. Gray, but could me and Elle have a photose... – I heard Kendall started to talk with Gary, but it wasn't given me to hear the entire statement, because lovely Sophie pulled me to the stylist.

You can lament now how my life is awesome, if you L.O.V.E. Kendall Knight, or, like me, cry cause you hate him. And then, if you L.O.V.E. him, you can say bad names at me, because I'm going to have a beach photos with him. Those girls who are now making me look like, let call it hoe, stop right now! It's not my fault. And to make everything clear I DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS! The idea was actually his, not mine. I even talk with girls to switch partners. Wait! I didn't talk with Tiffany and I should have.

- Try this one – our stylist Clara throw at me a stripe bikini and denim short shorts – I think you'll look great. Like always. And, like always, this boy will go crazy after you – I disappear in changing room fallowed by my laugh.

- Hey Clara? – I asked putting on shorts - What do you think about boys?

- You mean Kendall? – I stayed silent – He's a nice guy. Really. Like he wants to help, a lot. You know, that it was him who chooses that bikini? – I looked at my reflection.

- I must say… he has a taste – I giggled walking out and showing the effect.

- Definitely. I think you should give them a chance to prove that they are still the boys from Minnesota. – She brushed my hair, and then curled them adding more flow.

- Maybe. You know… I wanted to change partners, but I guess I have to try. And stop being so bitchy. – I said as she was correcting my light make-up.

- I think, that both of us know it's a very good plan. Now go. Snap some great photos. – Clara shooed me of. In a minute my feet touched the sand I felt a pair of strong arms lifting me up with no effort.

- Put me down! – I screamed twisting my legs – I swear I'm gonna scream louder if you don't put me down right NOW – and TADA! I was back on the ground. Looking up I gasped with surprise – Drake?

- Want you just hug your boyfriend? – Ok… I was stunned. _Probably it's just my dream. It's slightly possible that Drake Austin, my EX boyfriend from London, will be her in sunny L.A. at my photo session… _And then snap! _I kill her! Just simply KILL her!_

- You're not my boyfriend anymore, Austin. You cheated on me, remember? And don't think I'll just forget about it. Just… Get out of here.

- No. - my blue orbs snapped at his dark brown, almost black ones – No. Until you take me back. Willingly... or violently. – something was wrong. _Obviously._

- You don't understand. – I backed of lightly – We're over. I end this… whatever it was… month ago. And I'm still curing my shattered heart. I thought you love me and worse I loved you – _or I thought so_. I started to go back to the set, but he brutally caught my wrist.

- Not going anywhere unless… - and then he kiss me. It wasn't some sweet, filled with love and passion kiss. It was aggressive and very hurting lip lock. Tears started to poured down my cheek. I struggled, but Drake caught me firmly by the hip with his second hand, making any move impossible and adding more pain to my body.

- HEY! Live her alone, bastard! – we heard someone scream and he immediately loosened his grip on me, letting go of my lips also.

- We're not done – and then he quickly walked of.

- You're okey? – someone run to me and caught me by my arms before I fell down – Hey...

- I'm... I'm okey - I tidied myself up and than dared to looked at my savior – oh... – was my only respond, because my hero, or should I say heroin was a teenage girl.

- Hi, I'm Katie Knight – the girl smiled at me – And you are...?

- Ellena – I shook her exchanged hand – Ellena Rugh.

- Nice to meat you Lena. You don't mind me calling you that?

- No no – I moved my head left right – You're my savior, but I don't want to talk about it – I said before she have a time to ask question – And don't get me wrong, but how old are you?

- Ok. I'm sixteen, you?

- Almost eighteen. Actually B-day in a month. – I replied.

- Ellie! – someone shouted – Come on! You should be taking picture for 20 minutes now and we have nothing.

- Sorry. I have to go – I started to walk away when something got to me – You're Kendall sister?

- Yep. Why? – she asked looking confused.

- Come with me. I'm his partner – I grabbed her hand and dragged along to the set.


	2. Hugs and smiles

Okey. Photo session with Kendall Knight. Me just in tiny-bikini and shorts. He - only in swim shorts. His awesome six-pack. Absolute surfer-kind-of-guy. I dared myself to come up to him and the next thing I knew was us standing face to face.

- Hi! – I breathed out and he just smiled.

- Ok. Kendall put your hands on her back. Imagine that she's your girlfriend. You do the same, Ellie. – Gary said to us.

- Am I supposed to pretend that he is my girl? - I laughed - If girls would look this way... Than, definitely I could pretend – I heard his laugh.

- Ok. Pretend that I'm your boyfriend. Let's stick to theory that I'm a guy – I flashed him my perfect smile.

- That shouldn't be hard – but as soon as Kendall put his hands on my hips, grabbing them gently, but firmly, I shirked and moved away.

- What's wrong? – he watched me carefully. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to remove the last events from in front of eyes – Elle... - I didn't even pay attention to how he had named me. I simply tried to calm my shaking body. _Elson, don't forget about breathing._ - Elle..? Elle everything fine? - suddenly I felt how somebody was catching me by the hand. I flinched – Elle, chill. It's only me. – I opened my eyes quickly and looked into Kendall eyes.

- Don't touch me! – I run off the set to the changing room – God... – I collapsed on the wooden chair - Now will I be reacting this way over every guy? – I sighed and laid my head on my hands. I heard a weak knock – Come in!

- Hey... What's wrong? – I felt somebody kneeling in front of me – El, talk to me - I recognized by the voice, that it was Sophie.

- He was here – I answered, my voice shaking a little – Drake... He... He was here – Sophie engulfed me in a tight hug.

- God El. It's alright. He's not here anymore. Beside you've got me. I'm here know, ok. – than someone busted thru doors.

- Is she ok? What happened? Lena? Lena are you ok? – a worried tone asked many question.

- Who are you? – Sophie defensively stood in my way.

- It's okay Sop. It's Katie, Kendall's little sister. She saved me earlier from Drake. She's my new friend. – I said almost in a whisper.

- Oh. Ok... Than, I'm Sophie – Katie shook her hand.

- Katie. Lena? You're ok? I saw my brother rushing to your cabin and thought something was wrong. I stopped him in front and insisted that he must say what happened. I promised him that I would talk with you. – she ranted.

- God... I exploded on your brother. – suddenly Drake wasn't my only worry.

- I think you should call cops. – Sophie ordered.

- NO! – I screamed, catching her reaching for the phone call hand.

- Ellie! You should. For your own safety. - She convinced me, trying to grab back the telephone.

- No. It was the last time. I know this. He got scared. He knows you're guarding me. Beside we're soon be home. Than another flight somewhere will happened and soon he will loose tracks on me and gladly leaved me alone. – I said it all in one breath – Now excuse me. I have to apologize to someone. – and few minutes later I was knocking on Kendall's wardrobe door.

- What do you..., Ellie? – he looked quite surprised.

- You can call me Elle if you want – I pasted him my shy smile – I'm really sorry about my outburst. It was unnecessary. I just got a terrible week and went nuts. Once again I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? – it was his turn to smiled at me.

- Of course, but...

- I don't really want to talk about it. No offense.

- Non taken. – he stepped out of his room – So... are we going to do this shoots? – I happily grabbed his hand and dragged him to the set.

- Let's do this! - with a pretend smile on the face, at the same time stewing my fear, I started posing to photographs.

***** Two days later*****

- Hey there Girly! – Sophie sister boasted thru door to my L.A. apartment dragging her behind – We've got something for you! An early Birthday present!

- Actually she has something for you. I already told her you would not be happy – Sophie looked at me and mouthed 'Sorry'.

- Ok what it is? – I came up to Sara, my bestie sister – You can tell me now – I smiled sweetly, ignoring the warning.

- I've got us three tickets to Big Time Rush concert! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! – Sara screamed and I got dead lost in tracks.

- Why aren't you screaming? – she asked – I thought it'll be a perfect early B-day present.

- Told ya! – Sophie stood beside me – Ellie you don't have to go if you don't want to...

- No – I shook my head – I'll go. And Sara, it's... – I searched for good words – Very nice of you. A concert...

- BTR concert – whispered Sophie and I pretend that I didn't hear her.

- I'm really looking forward to hear the boys – I gave Sara a quick hug.

- And see Kendall again – added Sophie. _That was it!_ I nudged her in ribs – Ow! – she mumbled moving out of my reach – Meanie!

- Whatever. When and where is the concert? – I asked.

- Your Birthday, which means little over a month after we get back to London and we'll have to get back here, cause the concert will take place here, in LA.

- We flying out today? – asked Sophie.

- Yep! – nodded Sara – I can't wait to see Lucas.

- And you still here, not giving them a goodbye hugs? – I sarcastically asked my friend, knowing that she will understand what I suggest by 'them'.

- Yep. I prefer to spend my time with you girls. – _Liar._

- Sophie... – I used my 'mama tone'.

- Ok! You got me! Bye! – and she was out the door.

- I swear sometimes I wonder why she's my friend. – I shook sadly my head.

- Know your pain. We're related – I laughed at Sara statement, grabbed my lime Laptop and settled my butt on my bed – I'm guessing you want to see a result from two days ago? – she asked.

- Don't say you're not curious – I signed on my mail – And there they are – I clicked on an unopened message.

- Ok, let me see that boy – Sara said in funny accent – Show me how much of cookie he is – laughing hard I opened the 'Ellie/Ken' folder and then Sara was speechless.

- Geez... no need to drool over him. He's just a regular Popstar working out on the gym for that... And did I add a stuck-up brat? - I summed up. _I know I was nice to him and it actually was ok. He was ok. But I can't get hurt again. I just can't, ok?_

- Awesome six-pack, great bi- and triceps. And just... Wow... really... no reason to drool. None.

- Okey... SO maybe he is hot – Sara gave me the look – Ok. He IS hot.

- Kendall Knight is the full package. He's got a looks, he's sweet, caring, very optimistic, good friend, amazing voice, down to earth and when he wants to, he can be a bad boy.

- And he probably has a girlfriend. – I resumed – Beside... How do you know if he's a good friend? Caring? Down to earth?

- I'm guessing. Since you like him. And you only fall for this sweet-caring-good-kind-of-guy. – _good point._

- I so do NOT like him. Not in that kind of way. NOT I ANY kind of way. Sara, he's a teen Heartthrob. My niece fall in love with him. Like really. She's obsessed with all of them.

- Just like Sophie.

- More – we laughed – You know, I actually have to see them today. Especially K

- Kendall?

- No – I threw a pillow at her – Katie. We grow closer. She's like my 'all I ever wanted' sister – and than I heard a laugh – What's so funny Miss Willis?

- You befriended with Kendall's lovely sister and jet you don't like the big brother – _sometimes I hate when she's right. _

**Kendall POV**

We were chilling in our apartment, laying lazily on orange couch and just enjoying Sophie's company, when we heard a light knock on the front door.

- I'll get that – I said moving my body up and in front of the door. I opened them and saw her; beautiful, cute Elle – Hi there – a playful smirk plastered on my face.

- Hi. – she said with no emotions – Is your sister here? – she looked at me with those big blue eyes.

- Yeah, she's here. - I was hurt that she hadn't even smiled to me. I thought that after the session she changed her attitude to us, at least a little bit.

- Ellie! - I heard cries of boys. – Hey Carlos! Hello James! – she waved at them with the modest smile - Logan! - enthusiasm at the sight of him was incredible - Thanks for the coffee and the yesterday talk – Clearly she got to like everyone, only not me.

- Don't thank me. Are you going to come in? – Logan asked laughing.

- Oh, yeah. Come in – I once again smiled at her, wishing that she will reciprocate the gesture. But guess what? She didn't. She just swiftly passed me and came up to the couch – Oh, you're so sweet Kendall. Thank you Kendall. It was nice of you Kendall. It's not that hard. – I murmured irritated to myself and then I heard her melodic laugh.

- Actually it's not, thank you Kendall – she looked at me giggling – It was nice of you, Kendall. - she quoted my words from few seconds earlier. I looked at her surprised, feeling my face becoming covered, fortunately light, with blush. I swear this girl is changeable like hell. Bipolar – Katie's in her room? – she asked me, finally with a smile. It was ghost of smile, but a smile. I nodded my head speechless and showed her direction – Oh, you're so sweet Kendall. Thank you – she laughed, and then headed to Katie's room.

- WHAT? – I looked at guys, who were trying to muffle their laughs.

- Kendall do you like Ellie? - this question beat me up from the pedestal. After all I already have a girlfriend.

- What kind of a question is that? – I looked at Carlos, the one who asked it.

- Normal, I guess. You seemed to flirt with her so hard, but she's like immune for your charm – he declared.

- I already HAVE a girlfriend. It's Jo. – I refresh their memories and left the apartment.

- Yeah, that lying beach... – they all muttered in union.

**After a while**

Elle and Sophie went to their hotel half an hour ago.

- So you and Elle, huh? – I asked my younger sister Katie.

- You mean Lena? – I nodded my head. –Yeah. We're kind of friends now. – she answered my earlier question – She's a pretty cool girl.

- Katie?

- What? – she snapped at me, knowing well that I want something – You don't happened to have her number, do you?

- Gosh... Kendall. Sometimes I'm wondering if you really are my brother...

- No need to be rude. Just answer me. – I demanded.

- Of course I have, but I won't give it to you. – she said in easy tone.

- Why? – I looked at her curious. She always was the one who play match maker.

- Cause you have Jo, live here in Hollywood and she's there, back in London with her friends. Boys probably throwing themselves at her... So you see why not?


	3. Gustavo

**Ellie's POV**

It was one of those days, when you're laying flat on your king size bed with nothing to do. And when I say nothing, I'm meant absolutely nothing. I was about to sign on my AIM profile, when I heard my mother calling me.

- Be right there in a second! - I shouted back, running out of the room and jumping over the every second step into the bottom – I'm here – I smiled sweetly at my parents – What's the matter?

- We have to talk, Ellena. - My mum said with tone 'you have no say in this, decision was already made'. I raised one eyebrow.

- Me and your mother - Dad pulled the serious tone card - we got the proposal of the splendid business in Poland, however we decided that you would stay her.

- And by here, we mean there in Hollywood – mum cleared the info.

- You're kidding me, right? – I waited for 'You got us!' but instead of it I had got an 'I'm sorry Honey' smile – Dad? Please tell me Mom is kidding?

- I'm sorry Honey. – Dad put one arm around my shoulders – We know you like it there.

- Yeah, but for a place to spend a vacation or something. I love London, UK. Don't make me move again to America. – _Yep, I already life there once, in Miami. That's why I don't have a British accent._ - I have all my friends here and I won't, let me repeat, I WON"T move to freaking Hollywood! – I shouted irritated.

- Ellena Luna Rugh! - Mother restored me the division – Language!

- Gosh. In a little over month I have eighteen birthday. And know you decided to send me there. Can't I stay at home? I don't know anybody there. It's a big city. NEW city and I'll be ALONE. Can't I be alone HERE? I have friends here, you know? – I repeated more calmly.

- We know it all, Ellena. – Dad said reassuringly.

- And you still want to send me there? – I questioned.

- Yep. – They answered in union.

- But I'll be here alone too! – I argued.

- You're right. You'll be here alone – and a light of hope shined in front of my eyes. But as soon as it lit up, it burned down – But you will not be alone in Hollywood.

- Yeah, right. Like you know somebody out there. – I said sarcastically.

- Actually I might have there a very good friend of mine… - _GREAT!_ Then he handed me a small piece of paper. _You've got to be kidding me…_ Right know I was looking at note with my newest address and list of 'how to contact my father's friend'. And guess who my guardian was? **Mister Gustavo Rocque.**

Few seconds later I was back in my room, packing and dialing the number I know very well since accident with Drake. I played with my bracelets waiting few seconds until someone on the other side answered.

- LENA! – a scream was all I could hear – I kill you! Really! Like I will drive to London and kill you! Why didn't you answer my calls? I was worried!

- Katie... Chill. I'm okay. Like save and alive. – I laughed a little at craziness of this young girl. Beside it was only two days with no talking.

- Good. Cause I want to kill you by myself. – She declared seriously.

- Why? – The concern filled my voice.

- Kendall. – And I froze.

- What's with him? – I whispered scared.

- Nothing wrong. He's just upset. Like really upset. He likes you. – I chuckled. Every boy like me for my beauty. But it's not what I'm looking for. I want someone who will like me for real me, not for model me – And you're like immune to his charm. – I laughed.

- I guess. He already has a girlfriend. – I put my make-up bag in my suitcase.

- Jo's a freak. – She said with a laugh.

- Whatever K. – I tossed a black mini dress carelessly inside my bag.

- No. He likes you. And you do too. - She assured me.

- No. – Was my simple replied – I don't like him that or any other way.

- You know you can't fool me? – Katie was so alike Sophie.

- Yea... I swear you talk with Sophie about me and Kendall. – It was clear for me that they talk about us.

- And even if... so what? – Katie showed me her annoyed side.

- Than I know I'm screwed – I heard her laugh – And I take it as a yes.

- And you're one more time right. – She make a 'ding!' noise and than laughed hard.

- It's just... His eyes... Their so green. With a spark of golden brown. And his sweet smile. Lips... When he flips his hair... - I let emotions carry myself - I like him, ok? I like his good-looking but I don't know anything about him, so yeah. I'll be acting like I am now. I don't want to be a whore destroying a perfect relationship, so I just forget about him. Soon he'll do the same, if he even thinks about me... Katie?

- Hm...? – She gave up giving me a lecture.

- I have to go, but I promise we'll talk soon. Sooner than you know – I smiled a little.

- What is your sneaky plan? – She asked curious.

- Well... I'm moving to Hollywood for at least a month. Long story short, family business.

- So I see you...?

- Today. – I replied – Tonight actually, I think. – I still didn't know where I was going to live.

- Ok. So... See ya Lena. Love ya. – And some kissy noise.

- Love ya too, Sis. Bye. - And than a line was dead.

**Kendall's POV**

- DOGS! – We heard Gustavo scream, so we quickly made our ways to his office – Good to see you monkeys!

- I thought we were dogs… - lost Carlos asked and I swear I saw Gustavo blew steam out of his ears.

- We are monkey-dogs – James started to explain it to him – You know like...

- SILENT! I have a special assignment for you, boys. – He shouted.

- What he's trying to say is that he wants you to collect someone from the airport. - Kelly explained it to us, simultaneously drawing some schedule in her palmtop.

- WHO? Is it a girl? Is she blond? Is she a model? Super model? What color of the eyes she has? What is her name? How old is she? – My friends outshouted themselves with questions one through another.

- DOGS! – Gustavo set them right

- Sorry Gustavo, but you know how they... – I started and earned a glare from the boys - Ok we, got when there's a new girl.

- I didn't say that it's a girl. – Our producer commanded – I said that you only HAVE TO collect SOMEONE.

- But it is a girl? Right? – chirped James.

- Yeah... It is. – Gustavo sighed depressed.

- Okay guys. So now you'll come back to Palm Woods and we will send you a limo at seven. Then you'll pick her up and escort her to the hotel, apartment 2A.

- It's on our floor! – shouted exited Carlos.

- Yes Carlos. So, Kendall, I trust you with her. Gustavo is her guardian but you'll be watching her when he can't. – Kelly looked me deep in the eyes – This girl needs someone who will look after her, you know... – she trailed of.

- Practically it will be all the time? – I asked and the secretary gives me a small nod and smile.

- Yeah, I guess. – She said looking at other boys goofing around – I know you have Jo... But you know. She'll be here alone and all.

- Cool. I and guys will watch her. I think Logan will be a great help – I said as we were exiting the studio.

When we get back at PW we decided to have some relax at the pool. I located myself in the deckchair and closed my eyes to think. It's been almost a week sine Elle flew back to UK. And still every time I looked at my girlfriend Jo, all I saw was the blond model. It was starting to drive me crazy, because I already had a girlfriend and a girl I met few days ago was messing with my mind. It was ridiculous and never happened to me. Of course James talking about her new session in bikini or Logan chatting about her sending him some biology book or Carlos humming her favorite song didn't help at all. Maybe me having our photo as my computer screen wall wasn't good either.

- Hi Kendall – suddenly Jo appeared in the leg of lounge chair and sweetly kisses my cheek – What's up?

- Oh Hi – I smiled at her – Nothing. Just chilling – she was looking at me with this 'you're hiding something' look – Wanna sit with me? – I tried to cover my absent-mindedness.

- Ok... I know you're hiding something. Kendall, you're like that since you came back from this stupid calendar session. What's going on?

- I said nothing, so it really IS nothing – I gave her hand a little squeeze – Relax Jo, will ya? – And it was end of a conversation, because she stood up and lived me – Great... – I murmured closing my eyes once again.

- Earth calling to Kendall. Have you forgotten today's the day I have a surprise for you four? – Katie announced taking me back to reality. _Oh right! She said something earlier. Something about surprise or whatever._

- Like you'd let us forget... Please tell me you're not going to do anything crazy – I answered annoyed.

- Trust me. – she smiled at me – You'll thank me for it later. Now I think you guys should prepared yourself for tonight

- Thank you for what?

- You'll see. – she grinned – Now I have to go. I've got part-EY! to plan. – at word 'party' James shoot up and run after my little sis.

- Kids... – muttered Logan.


	4. PalmWoods

**AN: Well... answering ashlirrr review – I'm fromPoland; English is not my first language, so the grammar can be (very) bad sometimes. Hope, it isn't very distracting. And answering your Q, here in my country we're using ( - ) instead of ( " ) to quote, but if it really bothering you, I think I could switch to ( " ). At least try to. Beside all of that, thank you for your comment. This chapter is for you.**

"We're now landing in Los Angeles. Hope you enjoyed your flight, and that you'll ride with us again. Thank you."

I jumped out off the plane as soon as it was possible. Don't think that I was excited to be here; I simply do not like the airplanes. So as I made my way to the check point (I don't know what it's called ;/) I looked around for somebody who was supposed to get me. Several times, slowly, I turned around my own rotate, until I saw the quite familiar brown mop of hair.

"Damn it! James?" I purred to myself, watching the back of the boy standing quite near me. "Logan? Carlos? KENDALL!" _Yeah, no... They weren't here after me, right?_ "They were." I started laughing ironically, when I saw the platter in Carlos' hands with the inscription **'Gustavo Rocque'**. I did my best to act normal as I approached the front door where they stood. The truth was that I wanted to run as far and fast as I could.

"Hi?" I slightly waved my hand. "Nice to see you guys again." I sighed and let Kendall stood in front of me.

"Elle?" He looked at me shocked. "We're supposed to collect you?" _**Genius.  
**_  
"I didn't know that too. And it's Ellie. Where's Katie?" I asked looking past them.

"In 2J. Chilling with Camille and my beautiful lovely Jo." He added an unnecessary accent at the name of his girl.

"Great. Can we go to the hotel, Logan? I'm really tired." I turned to the charming Brain of the group.

"Sure." He smiled at me and grabbed my suitcases. "Sorry bout Kendall." I shook my head and smiled sweetly.

"You're a great guy. Camille must be lucky." I kissed his cheek. "I want to meet her." Logan' cheeks turned slightly red at my move, but then he said

"Guys, could you grab the rest of her things?" Carlos and James tilted their heads up and down. I rushed myself out of the airport when I felt someone caught my hand.

"Hold up, miss. Wait for us." It was James who got to me. "We want to meet our new mascot." He joked and I had to laughed at it.

"Ok. Sorry for the rush." I smiled apologetically.

"Big Time Rush." Chirped Carlos, when he and Logie with Kendall reached us. I sneak a glance at the last one, just to see his quizzical look directed at me and James. I realized it was because Jamesy was still holding my hand. I chuckled a little at his reaction and moved closer to James, leaning my head against his shoulder, making Kendall madder. But why was he mad at us two getting all close?

We entered the huge Palm Woods door and immediately cozy well known hall make me feel better.

"Excellent place for vacation, not for living." I grinned to the guys. "So... when am I going to see where I live and when am I going to meet that Gustavo guy?"

"You don't want to meet Gustavo." James shivered.

"Okeeee-ey?" I looked at the others. Carlos and Logan where also terrified, but Kendall just smirked.

"Gustavo is quite special." He explained. "You know, quite specific. Calling us dogs..."

"Or monkeys!" chirped Carlos.

"Or worst – monkey dogs!" added James and I started to laugh.

"He can't be **THAT** bad." I smiled at the boys.

"Yeah... More evil is Katie..." muttered Kendall. "With all her poker games when she was younger..." he sighed.

"But the **PURE** evil is Jo..." Logan whispered to my ear and I jumped up at that gesture. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." he said sheepishly. I just smiled at him.

"Welcome to the land of fame excess." I sang like Miley Cyrus said. "Feel like hopping on a flight back to my hometown tonight."

Kendall POV

"Leeeeeeeeeeena!" My sister brought the model down to the level as soon as she saw her walking in into 2J. "You're living with us?"

"Actually..." Elle stopped mid sentence. "OUCH! Katie! What the hell?" She screamed. "Jeez. It hurt." They lay on the wooden floor for another few minutes, Elle occasionally moaning _ouch_. "Could you... like... you know... get off of me?" She smiled at Katie.

"Oh, okay. Sorry Lena. Didn't mean to crash you." My killer sister jumped up. "Just miss you so much and sorry I couldn't take you from the airport." She pouted.

"It's okay." She stood up and straightened her clothes. "Just don't smash me against the floor ever again." Elle hugged her. "I missed you."

"You already know that, but I missed you too." Katie hugged back. "And not only I." she whispered into her ear, but not in the way only them could heard it.

"Shut up!" Ellie scolded at her. "So where do I live?"

"You've got your own apartment. I already talk with Gustavo and Kelly. You are living near us in 2M." my Mom appeared next to me and smiled at her.

"Great. I'm really really thankful for that. You didn't have to agree to take care of me."

"Oh Honey..." Mom looked at me. "Someone begged me." She kept her gaze on me. "Told me all good stuffs about you, so I couldn't say no. Beside I'm guarding you only here, it's Gustavo who have all power." I nodded in agreement. "He chosen boys to guard you, so they're like yours private bodyguards."

"I don't think I need that." She laughed.

"Sure, cause you're ex doesn't fallow you around..." Katie murmured and I looked quizzically at her.

"Oh! Sue me." Elle whispered back. "So who wants to help get to 2M and unpack?" All of the boys, but me, raised their hands. Katie glared at me.

"I've meeting Jo at the pool, so can't. Sorry." I smiled apologetically at blond model.

"Sure. Whatever." She skipped past me, dragging one of her suitcases behind her. "Didn't want any help from you." She added disappearing behind 2J doors.

"Nice goin', Kendork." My sister smacked my arm. "It's a very good way to win her... Lena wait!" And she run to Elle, with boys following after her.


	5. Kendall girlfriend

There was a really loud knock on my door. I opened my eyes lightly to adjust to the sun rays sneaking thru my windows. Well, not pulling the curtain was a bad choice. I literally slide from my new bed and with sleepy eyes I looked at the clock. "It's only 8 AM." I murmured. "I could sleep some more." I sighed when the banging repeated. I let my tired legs to move me to the door. I opened them and saw the medium size girl with wavy brown hair. Next to her was standing the blond one with straight hair. In front of them stood none other than Katie.

"Hi Lena!" Katie hugged me. "We're here to pick you up and escort you to the Rocque Records."  
"Can I at least take a shower and eat something?" I rested my head on the door. "You know, I just woke up."  
"Ok. So you go get the shower, I prepare you a breakfast and than we can go. Good?" She asked.

"Mhmmm." I murmured moving into direction of a bathroom.

"OH! Lena!" I turned around. "This is Camille" She pointed to the brunette who waived at me. "And this is Jo." The blond girl looked at me with interest in her eyes. _So this was Kendall girlfriend._

"Nice to meet you, both." 

**After few minutes**

Thus after the shower I went to my room to find something appropriate to wear. From my luggage; yep I was still unpacked; I took a light denim tight jeans and lemon V-neck. I put on some leather sandals and a black jacket. Next I blew dry my hair, leaving them in messy curls. I did my make-up – a little mascara and lip balm – and I was all set to leave.

"I'm ready." I walked out from my bedroom in time to see Katie with a paper cup of coffee for me and bagels. "You did this?" I pointed to my breakfast.

"Of course not. Who am I? Some excellent cook? Yeah right..." She laughed at me.

"We regularly go to the nearby coffee shop and buy pretzels, bagels or something like that and a coffee. Hope you like classic coffee." Camille stated.

"For a morning energy shoot I definitely LOVE classic." I smiled gratefully at them and took a big sip of warm, brown liquid.

"So now we can go. I have an awesome news for Kendall." Jo chanted happily. "He will be so, so, so glad."

"What's the news?" I asked closing the door to my apartment.

"None of your business." She snapped at me.

"Ok. Chill. Didn't imply to be rude." I backed off. "Now I know what Logan meant. She is evil." I garbled under my nose, but Camille heard me and laughed at my words.

"I know. She's here only because she's K-dog girl. If she wasn't dear for him, than she would be so out of the group. On your place I would be careful with her, thought."  
"Why? I didn't do anything." I raised my hands in justification.

"Well. You clearly don't know that when boys came back to PW you were the one on their minds. I'm mean, I'm cool with that. They like you. Ok. But Jo couldn't stand Kendall talking how great you are."  
"But we hate each other."  
"He told her you hate him. It didn't help." Katie interrupted.

"Great."  
"Are you going or staying here gossiping?" Jo shouted to us from the inside of the black limousine.

"Limousine?" I looked thrilled.

"Yeah. These are the pros of having Gustavo as a guardian."  
"Cool!" I jumped in. "To the Rocque Records then."

**Kendall POV.**

"Take a shot in the dark..." I sang to the final notes of the song.  
"Great job DOGS!" Gustavo said to us thru the mike. "Now if you excuse me I have to spend some time with my new 'daughter'!" He motioned his hand into quote on the last word.

"Can we go with ya?" James, Logan and Carlos piled from the box, heading after Gustavo.

"Emmmmmmmm..." He stood in front of them. "NO!"

"But Gustavo!" They whined.

"Ellie already knows us." Logan reasoned. "It will be easier for her."

"I said no." He turned his back at them. "Kelly make a reservation in "Le blue" for two people."

"Ekchm..." was heard right after Gustavo commend. "Make it three so your secretary can go with us." The blond model walked in the studio accompanied by my little sister, girlfriend and friend. "You're Mr. Rocque?" the girl smiled at him. "I'm Ellie. Ellena L. Rugh." She extended her hand and Gustavo shook it lightly. "Nice to finally meet ya."  
"It's nice to meet you to, Ellena." She winced at her full name.

"Please, call me Elle."  
"Only if you would call me Gustavo."  
"Deal!"

"I'm Kelly Wainwright. The secretary..." Our amazing assistant introduces herself to Elle with a slight anger in her voice.

"Nice to meet you too, Kelly. And sorry for the "secretary". I didn't want to be rude or something. No offense." She showed her perfect white teeth.

"None taken." Kelly mirrored Elle expression. "So 3, "Le blue"?" She looked between the model and her boss.

"Yes." Ellie said enthusiastically. "So boys," She directed her words to us. "Can you do me a favor?" All of us shook heads 'yes'. "My friend will be at LAX today. At 4 PM. I think. It's 2.30 PM and like you heard I have a lunch with Kelly and Gustavo. It would be great if at least one of you pick her up."  
"You mean Sophie will be here?" Carlos chirped and Elle nodded her head. "I can pick her!" He volunteered. Giggling Ellena gave him the exact time of Sophia's plain boarding and a spare key to 2M.  
"So we will be watching someone else too?" I asked looking at Gustavo. Guarding Ellie wasn't easy. Guarding Ellie and Sophie – let just say it wouldn't be easier.

"No." Ellena snapped at me. "She's already 18. Just because she's younger than any of you, doesn't mean you're looking out for her. And it's just a year gap. Sue me." I smiled at her being all defensive.

"Chill." I said earning a glare from her. "Babysitting you is funny. So doing it with the two of you – a lot funnier." I smirked at her and she huffed at me.

"Like I said – no babysitting for her. Beside when she's here, she will take your role. She will be the one guarding me, after Gustavo. And now, can we go?" She glanced at busy music producer who was on the phone and his assistant. "Kelly? Gustavo?"

"Yeah. Right. Come on." Gustavo walked out and she along with Kelly did the same.

"You're so mean to her." Camille pointed out. "Or should I say way to flirty." She whispered so only I could hear her.

"Funny. I'm not. I'm me." I defended myself.

"Ok. Whatever. Camille?" Katie looked at her. "Would you like to help me with the party?" The brown haired girl squealed with joy and bounced to my sister. "You know, yesterday failed because she was too tired, but today I think we will do it."

"I'm in." Camille high fived my sister.  
"I'm in to." Logan said after the girl. We all knew he had a crush on her.  
"Me too." James shouted right after Logan. "Party KING!"  
"I would help too, but picking up Sophie." Carlos shrugged his arms.

"Jo? Kendall?" Logan asked us.

"We..." I started wanting to say that we will help, of course, but Jo interrupted me.

"We have other plans."  
"Sure. But you will be at the party?" Katie quested.

"Yeah, yeah." Jo walked out dragging me behind her.

**Ellena POV****. **

"Great!" I hissed, pulling out my hair. _Don't freak out, stay calm. Breathe!_ It wasn't her fault. She's his girlfriend. But why did they invite her in first place? Right. Because she's Camille friend. So Cammie throwing a 'Welcome party' invited Jo and Logan, cause they're her friend and love interest. Than Carols, Sophie, Katie with James, and it was obvious that **HE** will come. "Why did they do this to me?" Frustrated I combed my hair. "They let this evil boy..." I shuddered. "...into my apartment. My sanctuary. I hate him."

"You mean like him. Like, like like." I heard my friend voice. "I can see it." She smiled at me.

"Camille! He appeared here with his coolness, awesomeness and all more. With nonchalantly unbuttoned shirt, newest ray-bans and perfectly ruffled hair. You know... In that 'I just got up from my bed' kind." I heard a loud knock on my wooden room door. "Come in!" I shouted. "Whoever you are..." I whispered under my nose.

"Be nicer." Cammie told me off. I just met her, but already felt she will be one of my best friends.

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded my head, and then she glared at me. "I mean, of course I'll be a good girl. No way to go down the wrong road." I smiled sweetly, when two boys stumbled to my room.

"Hello ladies." Dark headed boy bowed in front of us.

"James stop being an idiot." Camille murmured.

"Oh!" I fake gasped. "And you told me to be nicer." I threw a pillow at her.

"Like you would ever listen to me." We giggled. "So where is the dumb and dumbest? I thought you came together. You know whole crew." Cammie moved her hand in circle motions to show what she means.

"You're right. Katie, Logan and surprise, surprise, Kendall are in the kitchen." Carlos spoke finally. "You know, I think he's helping your friend."

"You're kidding?" I waited for him to started laughing but he didn't. "Sophia!" I rose from the bed and with immediate effect I was in the kitchen. "Bubble? Sophia? Sophie?" There was no one in the room. "What the h...?"

"Oh, great. Ellena, you could help us with the snacks." The young girl entered the kitchen. "Kendall, it's so nice of you." And there he was. Like I already said, in his glorious, incredibly amazing look.

"Kay. I help. Now go talk with the others." I smiled at her and wait til the door closed behind. "What is your plan?" I hissed at him. "It's my apartment, Jo's here and don't be so 'I'm a perfect kid'. Why are you like that? We hate each other, right?" He laughed delicately.

"Elle... I don't hate you. And beside... My momma brought me well." I huffed and with a sharp move took all the plates. "Easy." He put his hands around my waist to steady my wobbling position. "Don't want to cost damage." He smiled at me flirty. Is he like, seducing me? I mentally slapped myself for that idea, then moved my hips from his grasp and made my way out to the dinner room. As soon as I put the last plate, all other guests appeared and the party started. All, beside Camille and Logan.

"I'll be right back." I said to Katie, than jumped big steps to my bedroom and busted in. "Cammie? Why aren't you with every one?"

"Oh! Sorry. I got kind of busy." She smiled shyly, pointing to the guy sitting on my bed.

"Oh, the dumb... I mean, Logan. Hah, hi?" I offered him a weak smile. "I will live you two alone?" I looked at my friend for approving nod and I got it after a second. "When you're done, come to dinning room. The party started." I smiled goofily at them.

"Care to dance?" Someone asked me standing right behind. I turned around and sighed. He reached for my hand and pulled me to the floor. "We can dance to this one song, right?"  
"Yes, Kendall. It won't hurt us, but it will be better with no talking." We swayed to the music, his arms wrapped around my hips, mines around his neck.

"Hm... I would like to talk with you." I looked at him like he had two heads.

"What's the catch?" He grinned at me.

"Get to know you better." Kendall stated simply. "Just that." He pulled me closer to his body. "So..." Freeing one of his hands he scratched the back of his neck, signed of nervousness. "What's the meaning of your name? Ellena Luna."

"Well. Ellena stands for 'shining light' and Luna..." I started.

"For moon." He ended my sentence.

"Exactly." I smiled at him.

"Shining moon light, than?" He turned me around one more time.

"Yep." In that moment I could fell a crimson appearing on my cheeks. "Original one, right?" I hid my face in the crock of his neck, hugging him once again.

"Well..." I felt his muscles tremble. "Its suits you."

"Thank you." I whispered my hot breath hitting his skin and a shiver appearing there. "Jo won't be mad?" I asked realizing his girlfriend was also here.  
"She went home few minutes ago. Her curfew is 10PM." He explained to me. "That way we have a whole night to us."  
"Hey, just because I danced once with you and actually talk to you, doesn't mean we're friends." I smiled flirty at him and as soon as the latest note of the song passed I left, living him alone on the dance floor.


	6. Starting to get out of control

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything beside my OC's and plot. I wish I own BTR but it's imposible and would be slightly crazy. Have a good day, people! R&R_

Stretching out on the deckchair and being pleased with warm rays were one of good ideas that came to my mind since I arrived to Palm Woods. Scratch that. It was definitely the best idea. So how I already said, I was pleased with moments of peace above the swimming pool with shake in hand and black bikini on, while the sun gently caressed my skin. Suddenly someone towered in front of me blocking my precious sun.

"Move..." I hissed, didn't bothering who it was. When the person didn't even stir I popped my sunglasses down and looked at my intruder. "Great..." I murmured under my nose. "What do you want?"

"Hi to you too." The blond boy smiled at me. It was like he didn't want to leave me alone and still wanted to keep Jo by his side. "How do you do?" Kendall asked me flirty.

"I already have a boyfriend." I announced re-doing my sunglasses and giving him 'leave-me-the-hell-alone' vibe.

"No you don't." He knew clearly what he was talking about.

"And how do you know that?" I looked at him, my wishes for him to back off long ago forgotten by God.

"I have my sources." He plainly replied with an 'I know it all about you' smirk.

"I bet you do." I giggled taken by his confidence. "And how can you be so sure I don't date... that guy?" I pointed to some good-looking boy in blue-green swim shorts.

"Because it's Jett. He definitely likes you, and I bet he asked you many times on date, but you refused. He's not your type of guy. Beside you're here three days – you're not that kind of girl." Touchy. Well if God didn't want to help me, I had to get my life in my hands.

"Oh... And what type of guy do I prefer?" I pretend to get along with him, secretly planning how to get him lost.

"Tall, good-looking blond ones with shining green eyes."

"You realize you just described yourself?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep. That was my aim." He chuckled and a smirk play around my lips.

"Great. So I think I should do this." I started to lean in. "And then I should say in a seductive way 'Take me here and now' and..." I leaned in even closer. "Not in your wildest dream Knight!" I pushed him into the pool. Good thing it was near my lounging chair. I stood up and came near the pool edge, where after a second confused Kendall popped out. "Maybe try again when you won't have a girlfriend." I smiled sweetly at him and patted his wet hair.

"There you are!" Katie out of blue showed up beside me. "Do I want to now?" She pointed between me and her huffing wet brother.

"Nah!" I laughed waiving my hand off.

"I have some plans for us." Katie smiled at me sitting on the chair next to mine.

"Kitty-Kat..." I muttered. "Please not now. I want to catch some tan. You don't want to end up like that brother of yours." I once again relaxed on the chair.

"So what?" She smiled at me evilly. "You know you will go with me."

"Hmmm?" I pulled my sunglasses down a little and than raised my eyebrow.

"We're going shopping and then maybe cinema? OH and of course to find us a cute guys."  
"Really?" I said in ironical tone. She really wanted to go boy hunting. That was slightly illogical since I knew she had an eye on Jamesy.

"Yep. Now get up." She pulled me by my hands.

"I know you like James, so there's no point in finding you a boyfriend." I stated the obvious.  
"Well, me and James aren't together and won't ever be, so yes there is a point in searching for me." She looked around to make sure her brother didn't hear us, but as it turned out he went somewhere already a long time ago.

"You know what?" I smiled at her. "You're right. Let's go shopping, to the restaurant and find some boys. I could use one." To _get rid of your brother._ I added in my mind.

As soon as I and Katie came back from our shopping trip this crazy blond chick, well known for us as Jo, trapped me in the lobby. I sighed shaking my head in disbelieve, knowing well this situation wouldn't let to any good.

"You're an attention keeping whore!" She shouted at me. Probably you all want to know why... Guess what? I want to know why too. I raised one of my eyebrows in curiosity.

"What's your problem?" I asked her nicely. I was really interested why she was fuming at me.

"You're asking me what is my problem?" She pushed my shoulders. The nerve reached her boiling point

"Watch it." I hissed. "On your place I wouldn't do that." I glared at her.

"Yeah? Cause?" She pushed me again.

"Tell me what is your problem, so we can settle it." I said somehow calmly, killing my furious feeling in the deep of my stomach.

"You all over MY boyfriend. Stay away from him or else..." I laughed dryly.

"Or what?" I smirked at her. Playing stuffs like this cool was my thing. "Chill Jo. I'm not interested in Kendall. I don't date taken guys. Even if their girlfriends are psycho." I walked off bumping my left arm into her right. "And next time – watch it. If I want to I can easily make him mine and take you down." I walked in to the elevator.

"Did she just..." Katie moved her hand between metal door, probably suggesting Jo, and me.

"She mostly likely forbids me in seeing Kendall." I stated casually.

"Are you going to listen to her?" Katie asked worried. "You know, my brother like you, really." She was prepare to do anything to convince me to not to let him go.

"Than I think I should try." I grinned, perfectly aware of what I'm going to get myself into.  
"Oh..." She sighed. "So you like him?" We reached our floor and went to 2J to leave Katie's bags.

"Who likes who?" Camille walked out of boys' kitchen.

"Lena likes Kendall." Younger girl smiled at me.

"I didn't say that. I just said I can try befriending with him, but having her as his girlfriend - Another reason for me to hate him." I plopped on the orange couch. "I'm tired. Where's Sophie?"  
"I saw her with James last. In the PW Park." Camille informed me.

"Uh-oh..." I completely forgot that both, Katie and Sophie, like James.

"Uh-oh?" Katie looked at me. "Uh-oh what?"

"Well you know I know you like Jamesy?" I whispered and she nodded her head. "His Sophie obsession..." I sunk deeper into the couch.

"I don't have a chance..." Katie sniffled. "She's a model...!"

"Oh god... I'm really gonna regret it." I covered my eyes with one hand, took a deep breath and than carefully choosing my words I said "I will do everything for you to be with James. I think I'll pair Sophie with Carlos." Speaking of the devil, Sophie with Latino boy busted thru the door. "It won't be hard." I giggled looking at the grin on my friend face.

"Guess what!" My hipper friend skipped to me. "Carlosaskedmeonadate." She said in one breath.

"What?" I looked quizzically at her.

"Carlos. Asked. Me. On. A. Date."

"That's just, just... Great!" I boomed. "Actually it's awesome. We could double date!"  
"Make it triple date!" Camille hollered from the kitchen, when she and Logan were definitely talking about something. Guess that something was date.

"Triple?" Katie looked at me like I was insane.

"Me and Jett." I smiled. "He asked me out soooo many times since I came here and I always passed, but why turn him down? He might be a good guy."

"He? Yeah right." Katie moved to her bedroom. "Wait till Kendall get the news."

**Kendall POV.**

I happily came back from my meeting with Jo, but all that time I spend with her I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. I didn't know what, either. When I walked into 2J I was meet with nothing but silent. And it's never silent here at daylight.

"Hey lil' sis." I sneaked my head into her room. "What's up? Where's everybody?"  
"On a date or..." She looked at the clock. "Or on a date." She repeated with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" I looked dumbfounded.

"Triple date…" She muttered, going on with reading her magazine.

"Who with who?" I asked shocked by information. Little did I know that further info will shocked me more, even make me mad.

"Camille with Logan – finally, Sophie with Carlos – quick but she's good for him."  
"And third pair?" I was more curious with every minute that had passed.

"Well, it's Lena." She said it like it was nothing big.

"Elle?" I looked like the deer caught in the light. "With who? James? I'm gonna kill that boy!" I rushed out of her room.

"Wait!" She quickly appeared by my side and pulled me by my sleeve. "Not with him. With Jett." She spat his name like some kind of poison.

"You're kidding?" I started to laughed.

"Sadly, no." She looked serious. "She said he asked her many times, so finally she said yes." I chuckled to myself. _She's doing it to make you mad and jealous. Well, its working_ – I thought. "I know you like her, even if you're dating Jo, so do something!"

"I have a plan." I smiled evilly at her.

"Just don't hurt her, k?" I nodded my head. At least I try not to hurt her.

"Where's the dates?" I asked her for more information.

"Le Blue." She answered closing the door after me. I quickly called Jo and asked her to make a one longer date today. She was so excited that she didn't even care that I gave her only few minutes to prepare. Walking in her home direction I made sure to make a reservation in the restaurant, that way nobody will be curious about our being there. As soon as I approached her apartment she walked out in nice purple knee-length dress with some floral decorate on the bottom of it. I directed her to my car and soon we were off into direction of the "Le Blue."

**Ellena**** POV.**

So I got myself into this crazy thing called triple date. Camille and Logan – a nice couple, I mean still best friends and it was their first date but yeah, they look good together. Sophie and Carlos – I thought that chick likes James freaking Diamond. Guess that when she gets to know Carlos better she decided to give it a shoot and I'm proud of my little girl. Beside Katie likes James. And the third pair, I must be crazy, was me and Jett. Yes the one and only Jett Stetson, Jo's co-star. Wasn't it great?

"Ellie." Sophie discreetly tugged at my mini black dress. "Look slowly to the door and do NOT freak out." She gripped my hand, not letting me to eventually stand up. I smiled at Jett as he looked interested at me and dismissed him of with a peck on the cheek. Unhurriedly I turned my head in the direction of an entrance. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar shaggy hair and than met jade eyes. Good thing Sophie held me down, cause I really wanted to run to him and gave him some piece of my mind.

"Idiot." I murmured under my nose, trying badly not to blow up. I gazed at him, realizing that someone was hanging on his left arm, desperately wanting to catch his attention. I saw him grinning at me and his date was shooting daggers at me. "Let's join him in that little scheme." I whispered, so no one heard me and smirked at the intruder. "Jett, Hun." I pulled my body into his, allowing him to put his arm around me, but still glancing occasionally at the blond boy. I earned some weird glances from Camille and Logan, but I brushed them off. "I think we have a companion." I sighed happily and made a wave at waiter. "Could you tell that two..." I pointed at the new guest "... to come take a sit with us?" I smiled sweetly at the servant. He replied polite "Yes, miss." And soon reappear with the people I mentioned. "Hello Kendall." I chuckled snuggling into Jetts' arm. "And Jo." I spat her name with malice. "Would you like to join us?" Kendall gave me his famous smirk, but in his eyes I saw that something wasn't right.

"Of course we do." He pulled the chair out for his girlfriend and than settled himself on one next to her, exactly in front of me.

"Just be nice." Camille mouthed to me and I let a small giggle left my lips. Of course I was going to behave. I felt Jett beside me tensed up, so I leaned into his ear.

"Relax Jett." I grabbed his resting on the table hand and gave it a squeeze. "He's here with her, beside even if he's here for me, that's only cause his guarding me." I made sure Kendall saw all of my action. "Don't bother. I'm here for ya." I kissed his cheek lightly.

"So Jett," Kendall smiled happily interrupting my little plan. "You and Ellena, huh?" He pointed between us. "It's great she finally found someone." I looked curious at him. _What was he up to? _I scanned him with my eyes, carefully not to miss a thing. "I'm so proud of you. Seeing her almost naked with some unknown boys flashing their best smiles at the camera." I shook my head slightly laughing.

"Actually I don't mind that much. I understand it's her job, beside who doesn't want to have Ellie as his girl. Just look at her." Jett answered, placing a peck on my lips. I looked at Kendall with 'whatever-you're-planning-doesn't-work' stare, but I knew this wasn't all.

"So, you're not mad at us about that beach photos we recently took?" Kendall questioned Jett.

"Ok. I think both of us know that it was professional thing. Just like Jett and Jo in NTH, right Baby?" I looked at my date, but in the corner of my eyes I saw a glare o Jo's face.

"Right." He smiled brightly. "You're always right." I kissed his cheek murmuring 'thank you'. After eating our food, we all chitchatted some more and than decided we should go for a walk. So eight of us escaped the restaurant and made ours way to the nearest park.

"I was thinking that since you guys..." Camille directed her words to Logan, Carlos and Kendall "... have a day off in two days; maybe we could once again go to the beach house. Only if Griffins concur, of course." She added last sentence really fast.

"Griffin already agreed for us to take one day off, so why not." Logan supported Camille's proposals, but left the last word to Kendall.

"Ok. It's a good idée. So Friday, beach day." He said it lazily, slowing his movements with every word. Suddenly it was only him and me at the end of the group, others engulfed in deep conversations. I found myself adjusting to Kendall's walking tempo, so we went arm to arm. I turned my gaze at his face, and the shining moon gave me a chance to saw his marked smirk.

"Quit it..." I murmured elbowing him in the ribs. "Just stop it." I demanded. "Anything you're trying to doesn't work. So.. Stop it."

"Stop what?" We halted our stroll, letting the rest walk away.

"That." I waved my hands around. "Whatever this is."

"Oh... You mean this?" He backed me against the wall of some building. I immediately gripped the front of his shirt, trying to save myself from the impact with the cold wall. "I don't know if I want to." He leaned in slightly, mine grip tightening. "And I think you don't really want me to." His warm breath tingled on my lips. I started to panic, so I closed my eyes to think, which was not a good move. "Just say no and I stop." His voice hypnotized me and I felt awful for giving up so easy into him. He was leaning more and more in, when suddenly we heard a loud snap. Pulling away from each other, we recomposed ourselves and made ours way to the gang. A heavy sigh escaped my lips – **I was screw**. If Kendall had leaned more and kissed me I wouldn't complain. Not even a tiny bit. I would kiss him back. And it wasn't right, because I was with Jett and he was with Jo.

As we came back to Palm Woods we decided that we should do a little meeting in my apartment, since only there weren't any Mom/Dad. We invited Katie and James, and me and Camille prepared few snacks. After everything started for good, Sophie decided that it would be a super-great idée to play 7 Minutes in Haven. Now we were sitting in the circle, most of us at the fluffy carpet in my apartment passing a bowl to each other. I looked at the bubble nervously, closed my eyes and rummaged through to find something. I felt a piece of paper, some gum I guess, in the package of course, and then I randomly got something small and hard.

"The guitars pick? Alright who's this?" I asked. I saw Camille jumping with joy and in the corner of the room Jo send me death glares. _Wait... this must mean..._ I saw Kendall stood up from the beige couch and my worries came true. I knew I was blushing, which made James laughed. _Oh God..._

"Go get him." My model friend whispered to me and I showed him in the ribs. Yeah, there was a tiny possibility that I like him, but I prefer to believe I hate him because he was with the HER evil. Kendall was quiet, sneaking glances between me, Jo, ME and bedroom. He went directly to the front of my room and waited for me.

"He didn't say no. That's a good sign." Katie pushed me slightly towards her brother. "Like James said, go get him!" Then she grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to him.

"Hurry!" Camille pushed us inside the room.

"This is ridiculous." I sighed deeply. "Kendall, you don't have to do anyt..." All of the sudden, his lips crashed against mine. The previous event back in my mind.

"Whoa, wait, stop!" I pulled away from him. "Kendall I don't understand..." I trailed off looking at him.

"Elle..." He grabbed a hold of my hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just... I'm sorry." He said with a worried look on his face. With hesitate I sighed and extended my hand towards the door. I really badly wanted him to do it again. Really! But it wasn't right, at least not in our situation.

"Don't apologize." I said taking a step closer to the door. "It's alright. You have a girlfriend, Jo. Yall are together." Like I said, _I'm not some destroying whore. _"But..." I stopped not really knowing if I should say what I was going to say. "You know I'm dating Jett." It wasn't what I wanted originally to say.

"I know, but I found out something." He took a step closer to me, reaching his arms for my waist. "Elle..."

"Save it Kendall. I'm with Jett. You're with Jo. And that's just great." And I walked out. I couldn't like him. Just couldn't.

"Just in time!" Camille clapped her hands in enthusiasm. "How was it?" I looked at Jo, then at speechless Kendall, and just sigh.

"Peachy. Just peachy." And I collapsed on my loveseat; I know ridiculous! After the game was done Cammie dragged me to the kitchen.

"Talk!"

"I said it was peachy..." I took out two more bags of chips.

"Just peachy?" She received them from me.

"Yep. He kissed me, I said something about him&Jo and me&Jett, then walked out. Sorry to disappoint you."

"You did what?" Suddenly Katie and James appeared in the kitchen door.

"Camille, shush it!" I poked her in the ribs. "Hi James! Katie." I smiled at them. "We were just about to come back..."

"... with snacks?" Camille said dumbly waiving the bags of chips. I just shook my head and got back to the room.

_**2 reviews for next cha**__**pter, please : )**_


	7. Not together anymore

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own anything beside my OC's and plot. I wish I own BTR but it's impossible and would be slightly crazy (not that I wouldn't be VERY happy because of this craziness :D). Have a good day, people! And make me happy by reading and reviewing._

_A special thanks to __**Sky**__ who commented on my story. Hope there will be more reviews. :D_

_**BTR7 - Not together anymore**_

_When you're being a model it is necessary to follow many __weird principles. Above all, in order to have passable proportions, there is a low-fat diet. Low-calorie food, as the for e.g. skimmed yoghurt or soya cutlets, is on the daily benefit. Exercises are next from compulsions. On average, every two days, at least an hour on the plus fitness room additional exercises if you will eat something from pose of the assigned list. Caring for one's skin is other rule – we don't go to the solarium and natural tanning? We also can't exaggerate him. Every day after the shower peelings, balsams, nutrients, but every girl probably knows it. Also a rule of appearing in newest, most fashionable dresses of the season exists. Leaving in the tracksuit to the shop? Yeah, not gonna happen. It's coming off, or else Paparazi will catch you and put a snapshot anywhere - Internet, magazines – and you're done. Not for forever of course, but at least for a moment you will become an informal ridicule… and a subject number 1. Also an unwritten rule came into existence as for arranging dates. Better it will be if you would appear with the famous star, even if is much older than you, than with the common boy, a childhood friend which nobody knows, but you love. It's a business, your emotion aren't counting to anyone. You are a face of the company and for its better; you are supposed to make a fortune. It's unimportant what you are thinking or whether because of that you are fake – it's showbiz._

The month trip to the Palm Woods stopped all of my nearest sessions. They simply not stopped … They found other models for the replacement. Sitting around in luxury apartment 2M and literally doing nothing was not what I had dreamt of. Meeting with Jett might be a plus, but he was a wannabe actor and as 'aspiring' means, he was working hard and there were no entire days from him for me. Everything because of the stupid trip my parents did and even more reckless laws and being eighteen. But worst of all, were probably Kendall. I was not able to define my feelings for him. I didn't know how I was supposed to act around him. From one side, yes he was handsome, famous and was fulfilling all principles of models, but on the other, most important, he already found his star - Jo – and after all, he was still surprising me more and more with new confusing situations. How regularly I wanted to just read thru his mind and knew what he was up to, but all of this end up as a useless attempts. And of course it was one thing trying to understand his unspoken plans when he was near me, saying those words, sentences with some clues still unreadable for me. And it was other thing when he was away, sending me short message in which he 'just made sure' I was save, because he was guarding me. I hated that Gustavo picked him to be my 24/7 guardian here in PW, but still I couldn't imagine my life without that part, without him in it. _Crazy, I know._ But in this craziness was something that kept me sane. And made me forget Drake.

That night my sleep was wracked with dreams and vision of dark events from the past and maybe future. I was haunted by a cloaked figure sweeping his monster-like hands across grassy plain leaving behind a bloody-red path. Sinister laugher echoed throughout my mind and soul, stinging like a million of pins. I tried to run, but he was right after me and than suddenly he blocked my only way out of it. He reached his bloody hand for me, almost grabbing my arms when suddenly I woke up. Absently, I pulled my self up from my bed, into sitting position making all the sheets scrambled around my bottom. I looked at the clock and sighing, because it was only 6 in the morning, I grabbed a fistful of the white cover, tightening my grip as some of old memories run to my mind. Most of them were from year ago, but there were few from two months ago and one from the session.

"You just can't leave me alone!" I hissed to myself. Suddenly air around me became thick, making it difficult for me to breath and my heartbeat violently sped up. Panting, with the dizziness in my head, I stood up from the mattress. Barely standing on my feet I moved to the window, so I could just open it wide and let, into this dark room, some lights through drawn curtains along with fresh air. As soon as slight wind hit my cheeks I slowly got my reality back and went down the cold wall. _So close to a panic attack._ Closing my eyes I concentrated on good memories, everything to make the fear go away the farthest it could. _You're safe in L.A_., I repeated for myself. I painfully dug my teeth into my lower lip, not minding the crack it could cost. Of course I didn't like the split lip, but I didn't have any idea how else I could distract my brain. The salty and kind of metal flavor spread inside my mouth provoking tediousness in my yet empty belly. Scarlet-red thick liquid flowed down in the small stream along my chin, finally dripping with tiny little drops on to my white undervest leaving a small wine-red stain. Taking a deep breath by my nose I brought my right thumb up rubbing the red miniature river on my face off, but still not freeing my lower lip. Letting out a whimper I shuddered, shutting my eyes more. A crystal stream made his way out of my eyes, mixing up with a red friend and creating even bigger spot on my T-shirt. Submerged in my scary thoughts and dimmed by fear, I didn't notice when a pair of small shoulders sneaked around me pulling me firmly into theirs warm embrace.

"You might free your lip." I heard a soothing voice break thru my barrier, without the greater difficulty reaching to my subconscious. "It's okay. He's not here." The person drew circles on my bare shoulder. "I'm here. And Katie is right next door. Along with boys." I relaxed a bit. "They'll protect you. We'll protect you. Please, calm down." The word stunk in my brain, provoking a strong impulse, which brought my concentration back.

"Sophie!" I gasped throwing my arms around her frame and squeezing her tight. "It's just came suddenly all over me. The memories. They made me froze. I tried to fight them, but I couldn't get a proper breath and than..." I ranted as she just listened to me not saying anything.  
"It's okay now?" I nodded rapidly my head up and down. "You're lip might be slightly swollen." I brought my hand up and felt a minor bump.

"I don't want to be paranoid because of him. I can't afford another panic attack. I must learn how to fight them."

"What provoked it this time?" Sophie looked at me carefully, scanning my reaction. "You didn't have them for half year."

"I thought about everything what had happened since we came here to PW. That it let me forget especially about him. That's how I reminded myself about him." I shrugged my arms, trying to bring back a small smile. For a next few minutes I could feel Sophie watching me intensively. "It's okay, now." I assured her. "You can go back to bed. It's only 6.30. You need a beauty sleep. I'll be fine." She wasn't looking quite assumed, so I shoved her out of my room. I needed some peace and alone time.

"What's wrong?" After two more hours of sleep and another three of just being I was feeling a lot better and actually decided I could use some more relaxing sun. As I walked down to the pool I bumped into personification of half of my problems.

"What's makes you feel something is wrong?" I answered questioning him back. His blond hair felt slightly on to his eye and there went his swift head move... I had to hold back the argue to reach and ruffle his blond strands. It was almost impossible, so I thanked God when Kendall went on with our talk.

"Sophie came to us, as usual but you didn't. Are you avoiding me?" He tried to reach my eyes, but I avoided his gaze by founding a plain cream wall 'amusing'.

"No." I answered more to the wall than him. Somehow it was easier to talk with him when I wasn't looking directly at him. Apparently he thought otherwise, because he stood in between me and my new friend – wall.

"You haven't said anything to me all day." Finally I looked at him, tilting my head a little. Considering it was only half past eleven, a small grin spread itself on my lips.

"Well I just did." I said honestly. Maybe I didn't want to turn my back on him or maybe I did. Either way, I just did this and somehow listening to Jo's treats turned out good for me.

"Yeah, but apart from that you said nothing. What's wrong? What did I do this time?" _Sabotage my first date maybe? Or maybe kissing me in my apartment? Or always teasing me? Yeah, something like that._ I sighed and brought my hand to my hair, combing it a little.

"Ask your girlfriend…" Was all I said. I didn't think I should explain it to him further. I already said once that he had her and I had Jett. What was so heard in it to understand? I restarted my walk to the pool with Kendall still on my tale.

"Wait. What?"

"Apparently, yesterday morning, she forbids me in seeing or talking to you."

"Jo did what?" He looked at me dumbfounded. "But you were talking with me after restaurant." _I was. Ten point for your clever-self._

"You know I don't have much time. I'm kind of busy." By know I reached the pool-door of Palm Woods, but he grabbed my arm firmly. Suddenly I had a weird feeling in the deep of my stomach. Good kind of weird feeling.

"Kind of busy? And don't listen to Jo, we have broken up today. And I want YOU in MY life." He said it looking me directly in the eyes.

"Sorry Kendall, but you only saying it because you have to guard me. Guess what? I'm not little girl any more." I jerked my arm away. "And I still hate you."

"Hey!" I heard a faint scream after me, but didn't turn around. I found the best lounge chair I could and settled my body down with all of my things on the ground next to me. All the things I planed to do or say or even feel, backfired on me just because of one precious information.

"They're not together anymore." The words remained on my lips as I said them under my nose. Simple sentence, but it brought the unusual feeling in the pit of my stomach and a Cheshire cat grin on my lips. I put my index finger to my chin, every few seconds tapping lightly one against another.

"What's with the thinking face?" Sophie came up to me, taking the free chair beside mine. "I heard the news." She clapped her hands together smiling brilliantly at me.

"So if you heard right, you should know what's with the thinking face." I answered looking innocent at her.

"Are you thinking of leaving JettASS so you could be with K-Dog?" Sophie bounced on her sit. "It would be so awesome and I could help!"

"No." I put my hand up in a way to stop her bouncing.

"No as 'I don't need your help.'?" She asked.

"No as in 'I'm not gonna break-up with Jett.'"

"But..." She took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "He broke-up with her because of you!" She semi-screamed at me. I looked at her in disbelief, slowly but precisely analyzing her words. She, as always since I met her, in the least right time, had her smart-time and brought up philosophical points of my current situation. "That means he, Kendall Knight Big Time Rush 'leader', LIKES you, Ellena L. Rough the Model. He likes you for you, Ellie. Only he calls you 'Elle' and you allowed him to do that even though you don't like that nickname when anyone else calls you that. You see? You like him too!" Usually her deep-thoughts annoyed or baffled me, but this surprising time they actually were quite good. They did appear to cheer me up when it turned up suddenly that the cause of the split might be me.

"Don't get all judgmental on me. You don't know if it's because of me. Beside. I didn't beg for it. I didn't do anything for that to happened, so back off." I was a little to harsh maybe, but I couldn't, I didn't want to, accept that a) Kendall was free, b) Jo hated me even more now, c) what Kendall did was because of/for me.

"I'm just saying you should at least befriend with him. For real now." _Why was she so smart?_

"Ok." I hesitate, but nodded my head in agreement. "I'll try."

**-Break Time-**

"YAY! YAY! YAYAYAYAYAY!" I screamed entering the bright salon of 2J. "I've got a new job! I've got a new job!" I sang loudly. I jumped up and down countless times squeezing my phone, smile of proud beaming on my face. _You see, when I said all of my photo session got canceled I decided I should look for one here. And I found it and the accepted me!_

"Quite nice voice there, Ellie." Logan laughed at me, ripping his eyes away from big plasma screen with his biology program on.

"Why thank you Logie." I ruffled his hair, plopping down on the comfy couch right next to him. "But there should be the question: 'What job?'" I smiled even wider, waiting for the inquiry.

"Ok. What job?" James joined our conversation assembling himself on the coffee table, in front of me and Logan

"Model." I stated happily, than looked at them with glowing smiley face.

"You already are one." Logan pointed out, clearly confused by my actions.

"No duh! 'm a model, but not a Victoria Secrets Model!" I clapped my hands and jumped on the orange sofa. "Isn't that, like awesome?" I was proud of myself, because it was Victoria Secrets!

"NO!" We heard a loud answer coming from the kitchen, where stood none other then Kendall. _**Kill-joy.**_

"What?" I looked shocked at him. At least he could PRETEND he was happy or he could not show any emotions.

"I don't want you to do this." I jumped down from my spot and walked over to him. Grabbing some strawberries from his bowl I dipped them in the whipped cream and then calmly put in my mouth. "You WON'T do this."

"Excuse me?" I looked at him with disbelieve look, swallowing the fruit. "And who are you to tell me what I can or not do?" I poked his chest.

"Your guardian." He said with stoic in his words. I wanted to smash the bowl, full of

strawberries with cream, on his head.

"You're not Gustavo." I summated, stopping my nerve attack. I was near the puffing stadium, so I had to calm down myself, either way I would blew up on him.

"Ok..." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the limo leaving the others behind. _There went befriending him... _

_**30**__** minutes later**_

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart race reached the highest of his limited speed and I started to see a black spots. "No! Gustavo! It's just swimsuits session!" I shouted. Anger apprehended my body and I felt, that at any time I could explode. Not only they made me leave in stinking Palms Woods with the idiot Kendall, but they didn't let me did what I was good at and currently like. Snorting, I harshly pulled a strand of hair from my face and looked from under lashes at the blonde boy standing by his boss. "Not that I didn't pose with him like that!" I shoot daggers at Kendall. And if the glare could kill, he would already be dead. The foolish sneer came on his mouth when I recalled our shared sessions. Shaking my head in the disbelief I turned again to my protector. "Please Gustavo!"

"No Ellena. Simple no. And I won't change my mind." For a guy with anger management issue, he answered amazingly calm, while I was seething with anger. I couldn't be mad at Gustavo. In the end he was supposed to look after me. He was supposed to guarantee me the safety and the flawless reputation, so I understand his objection. However, despite everything, I tried farther.

"But it's not some nude session! Gustavo!" I pleaded. I had few arguments, but repeating them didn't have the lowest logic, so I tried for the last time. "Please, Gustavo. You know that it's what I'm doing in my life. "

"No." Was his answer once again. I started thinking whether he registered anything what I said or just stood there thinking of something else. He, really, just repeated 'No.', like the torn plate. Firmly biting my teeth together, I decided to give up already lost fight. "Now please, go back to hotel and stay with modeling in proper clothes on." I grumbled something underneath my nose and stomped off to the limousine. I felt the blonde band member following me, studying my every, smallest, gesture. I had to refrain myself with the entire will power, just in case not to batter his lovely face. I promised myself that I wouldn't say a word to him, though words turned out to be the only way of easing my anger.

"And by the way..." I turned on my heel so I faced him. "I hate you much more now."

"Elle." He reached for my hand, but skillfully I skipped away to the safe distance. With the freezing look I left him behind getting into the limousine. Moments later he was sitting in the same car, right opposite me.

"Just do me a favor." He looked at me interested. "Don't talk to me." I said it very serious. "Don't ever talk to me again."

"I just didn't want you, in some way too much showing suits, on the cover of magazines."

"I said don't talk to me."

"Look, Elle. It is not obvious enough I car about you? It's my job to protect you." Somehow those lasts words stung me. "And I don't think it's a good work for you"

"So you know better which is good or bad for me? And you know me how long? One week? Great." I blew at him. "Let me tell you straight. You're not me. You have no right in my life. Got it?" I was so close to his face and than the limo pulled to the stop. I fell straight into his arms and ours lips met in the middle. It was some kind of stupid incident, but he didn't want to let me go. And worse, I didn't mind it either. There once again was that now familiar feeling of safety and trust. For a minute I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and sunk deeper into his touch, but than came reality check.

"Shit." I freed myself from him, recomposing my position in front of him. "This shouldn't happen. No... No." I shook my head and he just smirked at me. "You have to stop that."

"I told you, I don't want to. And since I'm free..."

"But I'm not." I interrupted him rudely. "And not all girls like celebrities. Especially the stuck-up type." I flinched under the gaze he gave me. The way he was looking at me, there was something unwritten behind his eyes.

_**3 more reviews so it will reach 5, please : )**_


	8. Not really a chapter

I'm very sad, because it's seems like no one read my story. (Is it not interesting enough?) It causes, that I am not feeling like putting of another chapters - because, what for? I like to write, but after I don't have to publish it. After all, I can keep everything to myself. But if somebody, anybody, wants me to continue, than me know. Comments are motivating.


	9. The HOTTEST

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own anything beside my OC's and plot. R&R._

When I opened my eyes next morning, sun was already high in the sky, floating its rays to my room, straight to my eyes. Still a little sleepy I pulled the cover over my head, trying to find a dark spot to sleep a little more, but after a while it was practically impossible to breath in my cocoon. I decided to stood up and prepare myself for a day. I pulled on a pair of black short-shorts and yellow tank-top. With the image of Kendall weird stare in my mind, I got my yellow flip-flops and went to kitchen to make some breakfast. I was hungry and didn't have a power to do something special, so I end up with the bowl of classic cereals and milk. Checking the time and realizing it was already eleven I found out that Sophie was already gone. _I was alone in this big apartment of mine, great_. Since my best friend deserted me I decided to call Jett and take a small walk around the hotel grounds. I walked out of the apartment, dialing his number and hoping that I won't interrupt something important.

"Jett's here." I heard his cocky voice and a devious smile spread itself on my lips. I walked down to lobby and found a free sit next to a computer. I switched it on and logged on my e-mail.

"Hi Jett." I said cheerfully into the phone. "I didn't interrupt anything?" I asked not really wanting to be a bother. As I waited for his answer I checked my messages. 6 new messages, most of them from my parents, friends and my employers – nothing too important.

"Of course not Elle." I inhaled a deep breath as he called me 'Elle'. It wasn't a nice feeling hearing it from him. I reasoned myself that he, in fact, was my boyfriend, so he should have been allowed to call me whatever he wants. And it should feel less awkward. "So why are you calling? I thought you have a Victoria Secret session today…" I laughed dryly, pushing aside 'Elle' problem. Scrolling down thru many messages I delete some of them, mostly from month or so ago.

"Well… Yesterday I thought so too, but someone decided to change my plans." I answered in matter of fact voice.

"Kendall?" I smiled to myself – if something was wrong it was clear that Kendall had something to do with this.

"Yep. I told the boys and he overheard it and told me I can't. Than when I didn't want to listen to him, he brought me to Gustavo who told me to stay out of it. Great, huh?" I went to the messages from the end of last month and found the one from GG, also known as Gary Gray, photographer. I opened the attached file and there popped out long forgotten photos of Me and Kendall. A stupid Cheshire grin came back to my face as I scrolled down the pictures admiring how good they were or, actually, how good me and Kendall looked together.

"Oh Baby…" He sighed and that was when I heard a fainted _'Honey! End it already!_' on Jetts side of phone. I almost forgot I was talking with him, so that second voice in the backgrounds caught my attention better than my boyfriend.

"Jett?" I asked dumbfounded by the sound. "Who was it?"

"Jo's practicing her role. I have to go. I hope I see you tonight." I smiled into the phone. "I miss you." He cooed my curiosity. Even if, it still didn't feel right for me.

"I miss you too. Bye." I ended the call, gazing my eyes into one particular photo of us standing face to face with each other, his arms around my hips, mine at the back of his neck, right hand tangled lightly in his hair. I switched my stare to the pool, wondering why this boy had so firm influence on me. Taping my fingers against the table I recalled all my meetings with Kendall. I absentmindedly licked my bottom lip, than bitted at it lightly. My memories preoccupied me exceptionally so resolutely that I hadn't sensed Camille sneaking behind me.

"You two should be dating. And it should have happened long ago." I jumped in my sit at the voice of aspiring actress. I recomposed myself and answered her, reducing the window with the photo.

"Why should I date him?" I asked really curious, turning my head to the side, just in time to see her drag a chair and plopped herself next to me.

"Cause you and Kendall are attracted to each other. Like really." Cammie said in a 'duh!' tone. All of that was so obvious for her. One 'but'. It was nothing like some fairy tale, where everything turned out the way you want. It was a real life.

"I'm attracted to this awesome dress from D&G and still I do not have a need to date it." I joked, smiling to myself. "And dad banned me in buying her." I added in a annoyed voice.

"Funny, Ellie. Very funny." She scowled me taking the mouse from my hand and viewing the snap again. I surrendered and sighed loudly enough to few people in the lobby turned their head at us. Camille gave each one of them the 'what-are-you-looking-at?' look and they returned to their businesses.

"I'm dating Jett." I reminded her. I was meeting with him for a week or so. A week since the date in the restaurant. Not that we went on another one... I smiled wanly to the girl, and then I turned my eyes onto the photograph.

"OH! Right! Like he cares about you." Was her reaction to my words. The previous talk with Jett popped in my head, fallowed by Jo's voice in the backgrounds. My eyes filled with water pools. I blinked rapidly to get rid of them, but it didn't work.

"He does." I said it unsteadily, with faint, shaking voice. For a moment I was afraid that she wouldn't hear my reply,

"Like YOU care about HIM." She pressed, not paying heed that my self-confidence fell to the minimum. I was aware that she wouldn't stop until I accept what she wants me to know or if I stand up to her determinedly enough.

"I do…" I whispered, not knowing how to take her.

"… care about Kendall? "

"No! Jett." I brought my voice higher.

"Yeah, right. Fool yourself Honey."

"Camille!"

"You know what? You need to realize that he doesn't care. Because if you don't do this soon you might lost someone who really cares."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's clear that Jett only care about you cause you're a model. You're a super chick! But you know that he ALSO have a thing for his CO-star."

"Kendall ex girlfriend..." I muttered. She seemed to always have her way into my life and a plan to make it miserable.

"Exactly. And Jo likes him either. There was one time when Kendall thought she cheated on him, but she explained herself as 'practicing the script' and he believed her." Camille shook her head disappointedly. It was awfully familiar, that script thing.

"But his with me!" I raised my voice. I couldn't believe that someone could actually cheat on me again. If karma existed, then I wasn't bad to people, so it shouldn't be bitchy on me. I told them (my parents) that it was an awful idea to send me to Los Angeles.

"So? He's a guy. A stuck up kind of one. You mean N-O-T-H-I-N-G to him. Please! Ellie! Wake up and see KENDALL is your KNIGHT."

"Not an original one, Camille." I gave her an odd look and sighed at her lame joke.

"Yeah... I guess." We stayed silence for a moment and then suddenly giggled. "But you know... he got your photo as his wall screen picture on the laptop." She grew more serious. The brunette looked at the computer screen and than tapped it twice. "This one exactly." She smiled brightly at me.

"Oh..." It left me speechless. I looked at her, but she only patted my back and went to the elevators. I heard a buzz sound and felt vibration next to my hand. I looked at my phone and soon there was one new message from unknown number.

'_Come quick to the studio __'A' Rocque Records. Important. – BTR' _

I didn't know they have they special band number. I sighed logging off from my mail and sprinting to the direction of the studio.I came bursting into Studio 'A' of Rocque Records. "I came as soon as I've got your message. What is so important?" James, Logan, Carlos, Kelly and Katie looked at me like I was insane. In fact maybe I was insane, showing up in Rocque Records with a panting heart wasn't what I actually do.

"We didn't call you?" Katie said with 'You're freaking us out' stare. Apparently – other way their numbers would show up at my cell phone screen as Kate/Logan/Kelly/James or Carlos, not BTR.

"Well, I've got a message from 'BTR'?" I looked mostly at the boys, but the shrugged their arms.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." Gustavo said, hugging me. This whole situation started to freak me out. When does Gustavo, a man with anger management issues, hug people and thank them?

"What is wrong with him?" I mouthed to Kelly, who shook her head and shrugged her arms in 'I don't know' way. I flashed her scared look, but she motioned to me to be relaxed.

"Fix him." Gustavo tossed me into recording booth. I barely managed to keep a stand up position.

"Fix who?" I said as I was flying thru the doors. All of them pointed at the person standing in front of the mike. "Kendall?" I asked curious, eyes wide with questioning. _They knew we hate each other._ Or they just weren't bothered by that. "You know he hates my guts?" It was my time to look at them like they were insane. It was like throwing an innocent lamb into blood-wanted lion cage.

"I don't hate you." He mumbled and if I would be an inch farther from him I might not hear that. I had to think for a moment. This wasn't the usual Kendall I knew. He was miserable, a sad expression on his face. _Breakdown._ I sighed. But what was the cause of it?

"What's your problem?" I could feel the wheels in my brain worked, but they didn't seem to collect the facts. Then, suddenly, it dawned on me... "What is song about?" I looked behind a glass wall, directing my question at the rest of the band.

"LOVE." James, Logan and Carlos said in union.

"Oh... Okey." I sighed and a quick thought popped into my head. "It was her who broke up?" I asked, staring at the boy, who was currently standing still for about 5 minutes now with his head on the mike stand. No respond. I assumed that I was right. "How about I sing this song with you?" I didn't get the answer this time either. "Ok..." I signaled for the boys to play what they had for that moment. _Easy, I knew the music and words were right there on the paper._ I listened to Kendall recorded voice. "I bet it sucks." I uttered. I didn't know what I was doing or at least trying to, but I went with the flow. "Love doesn't always end the way we want it to. But it always ends the way it is supposed to. If one love is lost, it only means that another one, sometimes better…sometimes not, but always, another love is waiting for you just around the corner. Breaking up is never easy or painless. And I can say I'm sorry, but it's not gonna change anything." He finally looked at me. "So do you think we could do this song together? Like maybe revenge?" I smiled at him. _I think I'm gonna regret being nice..._

"Do you remember the last time that happened to you?" My smile disappeared. _I was regretting it now._

"Yeah. The split wasn't that long ago actually." He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. _Or not._

"Than I think we should do this song." Kendall flashed at me his perfect grin, which after he requested Gustavo to play the music one more time. "Here is the lyric. I will start first and you'll join me when you're ready, ok?" He was almost back to his normal. I chuckled to myself, cause it was me who made him, him again.

Matching his smile I joked "But they call ME to rescue YOU, not the other way." I sneaked an unseen look to our intertwined fingers and a warm feeling enveloped my body, fogging my mind slightly.

"Let just save each other." His grin got wider and I just gasped at those words. The classic guitar melody filled our earphones. Kendall started to pat his left hand on his thigh, beating the rhythm of the song. We let the first few notes flew and then he started.

"I may not be a star. I'm not driving the sickest car. But, I know….I can make you happy baby." Kendall sang farther, looking right at me with a funny expression on his face.

"I don't know what you been used to..." I smiled while joining him.

"Never been with a girl like you." He sang pointing at me. I laughed at this gesture.

"But, I can give you a love that's true to…your heart, not material things." We sang together grinning at each other. And here was it again. That feeling in my stomach. That weird tingling.

"I'll give you my song. These words to you. Sing you what I feel. My soul is true." The rest of the guys darted into the recording booth and sang with us. I looked in front of me at Gustavo and saw a... a smile! Kelly, next to him, was swinging to the rhythm, bopping her head up and down.

"All that I can do." As usual James sang taking it out, which made me turn my gaze at him. _I always will envy him for his voice._

"Nanana, nanana..." Me and Carlos did the back up, swaying left right to the rhythm.

"I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby. What I can't say, I'll sing it." We allowed Kendall to sing his heart out. I looked at how passionate he was with every sound he made. If I was jealous of James voice, than Kendalls was like angelic whisper – soft, strong, melodic and just the one sound I could not get bored with.

"Give a song to you..." I sang quietly, reminding him of my presence. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me closer to him, my back hitting his front. Sticking his head next to mine he sang quietly, almost to my ear:

"I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby. Sing you what I feel, my soul is true... (...) All that I can do..." Not freeing my body from him, I turned my face to stare at his face.

"... Is giving my song to youuuu..." We ended softly together looking in each other eyes.

"Well... my plan worked." Gustavo high-fived Katie. "Ellie." He called for me, so I tore my eyes from Kendall. "This was beautiful." I just smiled, still amazed by the feelings and situation.  
"From the beginning that song screamed for a duet." Kendall squeezed my hips lightly and I one more time turned to him.

"Well. If you asked me earlier for help, I definitely would do that." I was so pumped that I didn't even noticed when I started to flirt with the blond boy.

"Better late than never." He bent down a little and kissed one of the corners of my lips. I looked at him flabbergasted, shocked by his gesture. "Told ya I don't hate you and now I'm a free guy." He referred to my words from two weeks or so.

"You have to try better." I flipped my blond locks out of my neck and smiled at him. Few minutes later, one diet coke from Kelly and a muffin – I know, not on the list of models diet – I was sitting, along with the boys, in Gustavo office. I could have gone home with Katie, who was picked up by Mrs. Knight, but I felt like I had to stay here. I played thumbs war with Carlos, when my official guardian barged thru the door fallowed by his assistant. I jumped in my sit between Kendall and Carlos, loosing my battle with the second one, and earning a chuckle from first. Kelly with miserable face went beside the couch we occupied.

"Someone needs to be a Bad Boy in this band!" Gustavo yelled at us. I furrowed my eyebrows mirroring Kelly's look.

"Didn't he like, try it with every band?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, he did. And it didn't go well. None." She sighed. "Gustavo, don't you remember how it end up last time? These boys are best of best friends. They will never stand up each other." She argued with her boss, trying to move his plans away from the boys.

"Yeah. We will never turns ours back on each other." Kendall added.

"Too bad, cause Griffin wants a Bad Boy and my choice is you." He pointed at him.

"No way." He said. "None of us will do it." A choirs of 'yeah' was heard. I smiled slightly at how grown together these boys were.

"Gustavo, is there any way that could obey this order?" I looked at my guardian with the nicest smile. "You know… Like maybe they don't have to be 100% bad or all of them could be bad at some points?" I proposed, but the producer ignored my words.

"It's Griffin order and let me tell you a secret. The Bad Boy is the most popular band mate, earn the most money…" The boys looked at him like it didn't matter to them. "… and dates THE HOTTEST model, actress etc." And suddenly all of them wanted to be bad. Beside Kendall – he just shrugged his arms and smiled at me. This boy knew something I didn't.

"Sudden change of mind… Sucks to be the girl who would date this Bad-boy." I muttered incoherently and earned a worried look from Kelly.

"I can be bad!" James stood up, turning his back on us. "See? I'm good at it." He pointed at his back and I had to stop my laugh.

"No! I can!" Carlos jumped on James back and tackled him to the ground.

"I'm the fastest learner of the group. I can!" Logan, in a second, was by Gustavo side. "Beside you said I need to loosen up a bit, so it's a great opportunity." He reasoned.

"Wouldn't it like… collide with your smart image?" I asked and after that Carlos and James throw themselves on Logan. "I guess it wouldn't." I looked between the fighting boys and calm Kendall. "Do something!" I nudged his ribs pointing at his tackling friends.

"Nah." He waived his hand off. "Sooner or later they'll stop." I wasn't convinced by that statement.

"So that's leaves you, Kendall." Gustavo wasn't even slightly bothered by the other three fighting.

"You want him/me to be fake?" Me and the blond singer said at the same time. We looked at each other and shared a smile.

"I didn't fix him, so he could be all fake now." I was still gazing in those green orbs.

"And I'm terrible at faking." He cast a glance at Gustavo and then turned his focus on me again.

"You realize who is the HOTTEST model now?" Katie looked at me with disbelieve in her eyes. I was back again in my apartment, sitting on a cozy loveseat, telling Kate what happened after she went home and eating some freshly made popcorn.

"Yeah. Heidi Klum." I threw a handful of my dish into my mouth.

"Right, but she's too old for them. She's like what? 37?" I nodded my head, passing her a bowl. It was hard to do, because she was in another loveseat, farther than my hand could reach.

"Mature woman like to have a younger boyfriend." I stated, but the younger girl gave me a scowl. "Gisele Bündchen?" I was guessing more, not really enjoying that little guess-game.

"Well, she's too old too. She's from 1980, I think. But according to the newest Blop Tiger Magazine ranking the HOTTEST TEEN CELEBS, in girls group on 5th place is Miley Cyrus." She popped from nowhere her worn-out copy of this month glossy magazine.

"I didn't know you read those. But she would look good with Jamesy." I teased her, cause I already knew she has a crush on him. It was cute. He's nineteen and she's only 3 years younger. But the problem was Kendall.

"4th is Taylor Swift." She went on, visibly didn't bugged by my comment.

"OH! I love her 'Better than revenge' song." I clasped my hands. "She's not a saint, and she's not what you think. She's an actress, whoa!" I hummed.

"Not the point, Lena. 3rd belong to Selena Gomez." I grimaced lightly when Katie said her name. Yeah, of course Selena was a sweet girl, but when we met we didn't get along.

"And who's 2nd and 1st?" I was curious. This whole bad boy/hottest model thing was starting to drive me crazy. Reaching for the bowl I moved closer to Katie.

"One of place is yours." She said it like it was nothing.

"Which one?" I asked in the same tone, pretending like it didn't at all bother me.

"Well..." Katie clearly didn't want to tell me. _But hey! She started the subject._

"Speak?" I pushed on her. "You made it a big deal, so now say it."

"Second is Sophie..." She put the magazine in front of me. The handful of corn felt back into the bowl.

"Don't play me..." I whispered jerking a magazine from her and reading the ranking by myself. "It can't be..." I dragged my eyes thru it few times, praying for it to be a bad joke.  
"Well... You win over some good stars..." She cocked her head slightly right, shrugging her arms along.

"Yeah, but... Now I know why your brother had that smirk."

_**5 more reviews, please : )**_


	10. Uhoh!

_**Once again I don't own anything beside my OC's and the plot. If I owned BTR guys, trust me I wouldn't be writing this silly stories, I would be living them :P Back to the subject. Please read and review. It would make me happier and add a bonus powers to my writing. Have a nice read **___

It was one day before the ULTIMATE AWESOME BEACH DAY. Me and the girls already went shopping to buy everything from the boys list, because they wouldn't have time to do that. The shopping trip took us less than two hours, so we decided to meet again in the lobby to go to pool. We, as in Camille, Katie and me, Sophie was meeting Carlos in the studio.

"Who's your favorite Big Time Rush boy?" Katie asked me, when her, I and Camille were chilling at the pool. Good thing the guys were at the studio then. I tilted my head back and took off my sunglasses. It was a thought question.

"Let's see. My favorite BTR character... is... I don't really know." I waved my hands in hesitation. "From favorite to less favorite, I'd rank the guys as follows: Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James." I pointed on my fingers, not really sure of my choice. "James seems a bit too self-absorbed, ya' know?" They agreed with me. "But... he's like my friend too. You know I like them all the same... It's unfair to label them with most and less."

"But why is Kendall the second last?" It was Camille time to question me.

"Kendall... to me, when I met him, he was so perfect that he was boring and unreal. Typist stuck up star. You know Big Time Wanna Be Popstar. He was just so... so ideal. And then when I saw his reaction to this chick, Jo. Their break-up. He was all vulnerable and unsure of himself and hopeless and all that. I thought he would fight for her. All this crushed his perfect 'mummy-wants-to meet-ya-boy' image and even made me like him more."

"But you know it wasn't Jo who broke-up?" Katie looked at me.

"What do you mean? Yesterday he was so... hurt. It was obvious to me that it was her who broke up and he was just sad about it."

"He was sad, but not about it."

"So about what?"

"You..." An awkward silence felt between us as I recalled Katie's words.

"So you're saying, Logan is your all time favorite BTR?" Camille broke the tension.

"Don't be mad, Cam." I smiled sweetly at her. "He's off the limits."

"Beside we all know who Ellena wants." Katie gave me her personal smirk.

"Ooh, do you love Kendall? Do you want to kiss Kendall on the lips?" Camille once again started her rant about me and Kendall. I sighed, putting my earbuds on and trying to tune them off, but Katie snatched away my I-pod.

"Don't be so immature." I stated after all of my plans failed.

"Ellie. Just admit it." Katie patted my arm lightly. Well, she might know her brother, but she just met me, so it was impossible to know me so well. I could have play I didn't know what they were talking about.

"And even you, Katie, against me?" I looked at the young teenage girl, who I recently called my little sister.

"Sorry, big Sis. I just know you're the perfect match for him. Who knows him better than I?"

"Maybe your mom?" I asked indicating my point.

"Shut up!"

"I like him, ok? I like how sometimes he's kind of quiet and reserved, and in the next second he's full of energy and randomness. I like that I can have a conversation with him for hours and not get bored. Actually I didn't have many conversations with him, but... Sue me. He has the sweetest smile and it's just so darn cute. I fall in love with those eyes everytime I look into them. And his personality? Amazing. He's always trying to make everyone smile and happy, but always holds up a guard too. Like his afraid he could hurt someone vulnerably. I love how he gets embarrassed when you split something about him," I pointed at Katie, who just smiled sheepishly. "and when boys fool around about whom he likes his cheeks turn cherry red. I love everything about this boy. He's absolutely breathtaking and I can't help but smile whenever I see him. I think you can officially say that I've fallen for Kendall. And that's also why I'm pretending I hate him." I shirked in my chair, trying to sink deeper into it. "And you can't tell anyone bout it!" I pointed blankly.

"Ok... I should gag... It's my brother you're taking about." Katie added a small 'blah' at the end.

"Sorry." I sighed sadly, suddenly ashamed

"Hey... I was kidding." She assured me.

"I know..." I trailed off.

"Look, Lena. He doesn't love Jo." Camille said it with passion.

"Neither me." I noticed.

"You don't know that." She argued.

"And how do you know about his feelings for Jo?" Katie and Cammie looked between each other.

"He broke up with her, right?" They said in union and I had to agree with them.

"But there still is another problem..." I sank lower in my chair, pulling my black hat over my face. "I'm dating Jett." I heard two loud sighs and from than everything let out of my control.

"Wow!" I walked into my apartment, fallowed by Sophie and Camille, to see an unusual picture. There on my beloved, comfy couch were sitting Katie and James. Sitting was quite an underestimate. She was straddling him, sitting on his laps, his one hand on her lower back, another cupping her cheek. "Wha... Wh... Wow!" I managed to say once again.

"I can explain!" Katie, as soon as she realized I was back in my room, stood up and waved her hand hysterically.

"I know you can. I mean... I knew you had a crush on him and he on you, but... oh! I don't know... WHAT ABOUT KENDALL?" I shouted at them, immediately feeling a hand over my mouth. I glared at Camille and she slowly, but confidently took her hand back. "He's your friend." I pointed at James. "And your older brother!" I panicked. If Kendall somehow get the news that his little sister and best friend were making out in MY apartment and I didn't stopped him he would kill the three of us. "Shit!" Starting with me.

"Ellie, you knew we couldn't stop ourselves." James reasoned me.

"Oh yeah. The animal instincts..." Camille mumbled sarcastically.

"You realize he's going to kill both of you. Well, since we didn't stop you, then, he as well will kill us." Sophie babbled. I turned on my heel and started to walked to the front door.

"Please don't tell him. Just yet." Katie grabbed my hand and spoon me to face her. I looked at my younger friend with a frown as a crystal tears appeared in her eyes.

"Just. Because. You. Saved. Me. Once." I muttered thru clenched teeth. "And I had enough problems with him." I moved to the couch, to only looked at it with a horror as I remembered what they did on it.

"Don't act like you didn't make out with anybody." James said with a light chuckle when he saw my face. I shoot him a mad glare and he automatically backed away to Katie. I plopped in the nearest loveseat and took a deep breath.

"How long?" I asked not even looking at the love birds.

"A week, one day..." Katie answered sheepishly. "1..."

"Don't start with the hours and minutes." I interrupted her, rising one of my hands up. "So you two got together, when your brother sabotaged my date? Good timing."

"We know we should tell all of you..." James started and I looked at him "But I know how Kendall would react. I don't want a brutal end of BTR. I don't want BTR to end at all. And we knew that you would stand up for Katie and it would ruin everything between you and Kendall. He would really start to hate you, and than you would turn your back on us." He went on with their black scenario.

"Are you happy?" It was all I needed to know. They nodded quickly their heads, smiling brightly at echother. "Than I'm on your side. Gosh… I still can't believe I broke up a perfect Hollywood couple. I hate him. I hate myself." I mumbled, changing the subject, and covered my face with my hands.

"No, you don't. You know, you should just tell him how you feel." I heard my brunette friend voice. "It will help you and him and us. When he would have you as his precious girlfriend he would listen to you and wouldn't be that mad at us."

"How I feel?" I looked at her confused. "I said I was on your side, but don't use me that much." I chuckled darkly, but with a hint of smile.

"It's clear for everyone, beside you and Kendall, that you're falling hard for him and can't help it." Katie smiled at me and sat in front of me with James next to her, their hands intertwined.

"I can help it." I defended myself.

"Sorry sweetheart, but no, you can't." Camille put a resurging hand on my arm and then sat in the one of tables chair next to Sophie.

"Am I that obvious?" I whispered looking at my hands.

"Sorry for saying this, but..." Sophie stops for a dramatic pause. "Yes, you are."

"God, I'm hopeless." I throw my back against the chair.

"Yes, you are." I glared at James. "No, you aren't." He recovered.

"Good answer." I sighed. "But what am I going to do now?" I turned to everything-know-Katie & James.

"Well, probably you should get rid of your BFF Jo." He said teasingly, showing a tong at me. "Then just tell him how you feel... But first of all you should tell him about Drake. Oh! You should definitely give him some signs." He beamed.

"WHAT?" Sophie split her water, Camille fell of the chair and I just stared blankly at him.

"What did you say?" I asked slowly. Only me and girls knew about it. I glared at them with 'Did you tell him?' look. They shook their heads lightly.

"That you should give him some…" James continued, clearly not seeing my little talk with the rest.

"Not that." I stopped him.

"Tell him how you feel?" He quested.

"And later you said…" I gestured my hand in 'continue' way.

"That you should tell him about Drake." He said it like nothing happens.

"How do you know?" I asked curious. Really if they didn't tell him, than who?

"I saw you and him at your session with Kendall. It was obvious to me that you were assaulted by him! I looked for him and we had a little talk."

"But…" I was amused.

"You never thought of doing something like that, right?" Katie pointed out.

"I just didn't want anyone get hurt because of me."


End file.
